Summer Drive
by glitterdreamer95
Summary: A oneshot featuring PruAme (with fem!America). America decided to take Prussia for a ride in the countryside in the middle of summer. Little did she realize that she should have considered the fuel levels before starting. (Based on a prompt that my friend gave me, details on that inside)


**So I found this old one-shot and thought it was pretty cool. My friend had given me a prompt and I had to write a convincing story. So, naturally, I chose the hetalia fandom. Features Fem!America X Prussia. This was the Prompt: A car with no gas, cheese crackers, a bar of soap, and a ball of yarn. Make it funny!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

God, why was it so hot? The heat rolled off of the shiny new mustang car. He glanced around, why did the car have to break here? Of all the goddamned places? His gaze returned to the car, and the girl sitting inside. Shaking his head, he motioned for her to exit the car. She did so, holding a near empty bag of cheez-its and a bottle of water. America was wearing jean shorts, and a tank top emblazoned with the world, 'hero' on it. He noticed that she had tied the tank up, so that it was just below her chest, and leaving her midriff to the summer elements.

"So, didya find some phone service?" She asked, popping a cracker into her mouth as she approached the front of the car, where he was standing and staring at his cellular device.

He shook his head, "No. But then again, how can you expect to find cell service in such an unawesome place?" He stared at her. She shrugged, and stared at him. She leaned against the hood of the car, acting as though the situation was super casual. Her legs crossed at the ankles, her fair skin looking like perfection, but the Prussian wasn't swayed.

"Well I can't see why you hate this place. I mean look at it! It's just so….rustic. Reminds me of better-ish days." She grinned at him, though her eyes seemed a little distant, and Prussia wondered if she was remembering when the world was simpler, and when exploring West America was a big adventure.

"Figures you'd like it out here." He grumbled, shifting his red eyes to the horizon. The sun was getting close to setting, but they still had a few hours left to do what they wished.

They sat in silence for a while, before America sighed. Prussia smirked, he knew he was awesome enough to win a will of silence against her. She could never really sit still very well anyway. Her head turned either way, looking at the empty and deserted road. Her blonde hair, tied up in a messy pony tail, shone as the sun tickled it at different angles. Finally, she still, leaning close to him and giving him a sniff.

"God, man, you smell." She told him, wrinkling her nose.

"No, that's you. The Awesome Prussia can't smell bad!" He replied indignantly. Why was she going around smelling people? He couldn't be the only one who thought that was odd.

"How did I get stuck with you again?"

"You wanted to show me a UFO you 'saw'."

"Oh, that's right." She nodded, and took another drink of the water, "You want some?" She asked with a devious smirk. He blinked, suddenly realizing that he was thirsty.

"Sure, I suppose I could afford to drink a little bit." He started to reach for the outstretched bottle. America took it back, for a moment, taking a big swig and leaving the bottle pretty much empty. Then she grinned, that stupid over confident grin she was known for.

Prussia froze with surprise as she suddenly pressed her lips against his, and a flood of water entered his mouth. What had just happened? Her touch was so gentle and soft, he briefly wondered what had happened to the snarky America he had just been talking to. He stayed still, as she pulled away, wiping away the moisture from her mouth.

"That was….so unawesome. And gross." Prussia rolled his eyes, trying to act as though she hadn't totally taken him by surprise, and playfully punching her shoulder, "How do I know where you're mouth has been?"

"If I can trust where you're mouth has been, I think you ought to have a little faith. Besides," She slyly popped another cheese-it into her mouth, "I'm pretty sure you enjoyed that."

"Shut up," Prussia rolled his eyes, but his heart was beating ever so much faster.

He suddenly feared being the laughing stock at the next world meeting, for not only was he not technically a country anymore, but he had let America jump him with a surprise kiss. France would never let him live it down, and England would just be furious for no reason. Again. No, this wouldn't do, so he turned to her, her attention was already away on something else. She always had that adventure seeking glint in her bright blue eyes, hiding behind those glasses. Her true feelings, always concealed from the world. Prussia felt his smirk return to his face, and suddenly he returned the gesture. He grabbed the front of her shirt, and pressed his lips onto hers. America stilled in his grasp, her arms reaching up as if to push him away. He deepened the kiss, running his hands through her hair, undoing the pony and letting the blonde waves fall down. His fingers lightly fluttered about on her exposed stomach.

She was kissing him back her arms around his neck and leaning into his touches. Suddenly, America pulled away from the kiss, panting. He leaned away from her, but she stayed where he had left her. Half leaning, half laying on the hood of the car. The color in her cheeks was a nice change of scenery. She brought a hand up to her mouth and looked at him, slightly shocked and impressed.

"That was totally not funny." She stated.

"I thought that the awesome me did a pretty good job," He struggled to keep the laugh at bay, "And you didn't seem to mind it if I recall."

"Shut up, you stupid son of a prankster." She rolled her eyes at him, the blush was gone from her cheeks, but a smile still remained, "I was playing into your payback. I think you enjoyed it too."

"Nein, it was just a joke thought up by my awesome superior mind."

"You still stink." She replied back, and he knew she had it figured that those words would affect him.

"You're still rude, and awesome." Prussia replied. She sighed, then held her hand out in a peacemaking way. He took it, pulling her into a standing position and pulling her into an embrace. For the pure amusement of tickling her unsuspectingly. She jumped away, laughing.

"Here, I know of a gas station a few miles ahead, are you coming?" America shook her head at him, and began sauntering in one of the directions of the road.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me get my knitting bag." The other said. He went over to the trunk and popped it open with the keys. He took out a tan colored over the shoulder bag, with different colored yarn ends hanging out. He took out a knitting needle and followed the American. He continued to follow her, but his eyes were focused on the yarn between his fingers. Masterfully, his knitting began to take the shape of a scarf.

"Why do you have to bring that stupid girly stuff with you?" America asked, scrunching her nose as he walked and knitted effortlessly.

"And leave my best project yet out in the middle of nowhere? Where some knitting fiend could steal them? I think not." Prussia showed her the star like patterns in the stiches that made the scarf appear lacy and stylish.

"There's no one around for like 15 miles!"

"Exactly why it's the prime area to steal something, because you won't get caught." Prussia huffed.

"Whatever dude, let's just get to that gas station.

Silence followed them for the rest of the walk and after an eternity plus one, they finally arrived at the gas station after what seemed like forever. It was old, and run down with one pump for gas, and one for air. A tumbleweed literally blew by in the hot, sticky wind of New Mexico. The paint on the sign was peeling away, making it read 'et 's Ow Bun er', instead of 'Pete's Low Prices Bunker'. America walked in, with a sureness in her step, with her knitting acquaintance behind her. The man behind the counter was a thin, scruffy looking man, with large glasses like in Harry Potter. He sat back on the wooden folding chair, reading a magazine about bar soap, of all things. He had thin, graying hair, and gray eyes.

"Welcome to Pete's!" He greeted in a stereotypical American accent, "Let me know when you find what you came here looking for."

"Sure, Sure." America said, waving her hands dismissively, "Do you have any portable gas containers? Our car ran out a few miles out, and we really need some. Otherwise, I suspect that my…friend here is going to sweat away into the hot wind."

"Well, aren't you a hoot! Here ya are! Just fill 'er up."

America gave him a brilliantly wide smile and, after taking the empty can and putting a bunch of twenties on the counter, she left the shop and went to the pump. When she was done filling it, she looked behind her and smirked.

Prussia raised an eyebrow as she stepped right into his personal bubble, standing on her toes so that their eyes were at the same level.

"Enjoying the view?" She reached and patted his head, in almost a loving manner.

"I hadn't noticed." Prussia's dry response left her pouting a bit, but he could tell that she hadn't minded his answer.

"Boop!" Her finger pressed into the tip of his nose suddenly, then she turned and started running in the direction they had come. She picked up the gas can as she passed it and called behind her, "By the way, if you want a ride home, I suggest you take a shower first. I'll be back in a couple hours. I left enough for you to get some snacks to, see ya then, Old dude!"

"You can't just…" He began, but she was already gone. She had always been faster than him and he knew that he wouldn't catch up to her at this point anyway. Even if she was carrying a can of gas.

He shook his head, and begrudgingly went back inside to ask about their showers. He would have to plan on a way to get her back. _I could always pronounce my 'love' to her at the next meeting, going into an in depth story of what we did out here. Looking for Aliens, making out, the usual._ Prussia smirked, the plan was perfect, and he could already imagine the darkening blush in her cheeks, as he would pull her into a deep kiss at the meeting. In front of everyone.

His smile turned softer, and for a moment to the common onlooker, someone could almost swear they saw the look of a daydreaming love stuck youngster. It was gone in a flash, and Prussia's smirk returned.


End file.
